marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Hannah Hutchins
|gender = Female |title = Safety Inspector |affiliation = StatiCorp |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *''Repairs'' |actor = Laura Seay |status = Alive}} Hannah Hutchins is a former laboratory safety supervisor at StatiCorp. Hutchins believed that she was being punished by God after she was seemingly haunted after a laboratory accident that killed three people. Biography Early Life Hannah Hutchins is a deeply religious person with a great deal of empathy for others; she was not able to hold a grudge even when it was right to. She worked as a safety inspector at StatiCorp in Batesville, Utah. In her spare time, she ran a youth program at her local church and also rescued dogs.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.09: Repairs Strange Events While performing her duties at StatiCorp, Hutchins was called down to the section of Tobias Ford to inspect a coupling on the Particle Accelerator that kept coming loose at the bolts. Hutchins inspected the coupling several times, replaced it, triple-checked it, and declared it to be safe. Soon after, the coupling exploded, resulting in the deaths of four people, including Ford, and fellow StatiCorp technicians Jack Benson, Frank Delacourt and Arlene Willoughby. Hutchins was held responsible for the explosion, instead of the people actually working on the particle accelerator. After the incident, a series of strange events began to follow Hutchins. When a Roxxon gas station attendant, who was friends with one of the victims, confronted Hutchins, items began to fly off the shelves and objects around the store began to attack the attendant. After a fire started and gasoline was ignited, the station blew up. In response to the repeated incidents, S.H.I.E.L.D. dispatched Phil Coulson and his team to file an Index Asset Evaluation and Intake report on Hutchins to investigate the possibility that she might possess some sort of telekinesis. The people of Batesville blamed Hutchins for the events at the gas station and a mob formed outside of her house. After a police car seemed to start itself and almost ran over a member of the mob, Hutchins was sedated by Melinda May so that she could be removed from the scene without further incident. While being questioned on the Bus, Hutchins said that she believed that God was punishing her for the deaths at the lab by sending a demon to torment her. Tobias Ford's Stalking After studying the disaster event data, Jemma Simmons discovered that the Particle Accelerator explosion created a portal to another world, and that Hannah was being followed by Tobias Ford, the technician believed to have been killed in the lab, who was actually trapped between two worlds. It was discovered that Ford was actually responsible for the initial explosion in the lab. Tobias had a crush on Hutchins and had loosened the bolts on the coupling to get her to visit his section. When strange events followed, it had been Ford who was trying to protect her from the towns-people who blamed her for his actions. After Ford forced the Bus into an emergency landing, Melinda May removed Hutchins from the plane in order to draw Ford out and away from her team. After a brief fight between May and the world-shifting Ford, Hutchins convinced Ford that his actions were only hurting others and that she could not forgive him, only God could. May convinced him that he was dragging her down with him and that the best thing for Hannah was for him to let her go. Ford withdrew to the alien world on which he was trapped. With Ford's actions uncovered, the relieved and exhausted Hutchins was cleared of all wrongdoing in all of the incidents. Personality To be added Relationships Allies *StatiCorp **Arlene Willoughby † - Co-Worker **Frank Delacourt † - Co-Worker **Jack Benson † - Co-Worker *Tobias Ford - Former Co-Worker and "Protector" *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Coulson's Team ***Phil Coulson ***Melinda May ***Grant Ward † ***Leo Fitz ***Jemma Simmons ***Skye Enemies *Taylor - Hostile Neighbor *Roger - Hostile Neighbor *Martha - Hostile Neighbor References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Blonde Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Scientists Category:StatiCorp Employees